In the luxury market for vehicles a number of options for improving a passenger's experience of traveling in the vehicle are available. Experiences can for instance be access to food, drinks, services and/or entertainment, each of which can be provided in various compartments or by technical equipment in the vehicle. Examples of where these compartments and equipment are located are in the back of the front seats or in the luggage compartment from where the compartment may be accessible from within the passenger compartment.
A problem with today's solutions is that few spaces of the inside of the vehicle are left to use for providing the above mentioned experiences. Although it could be possible to increase the size of the vehicle in order to increase the space within the passenger compartment this would require redesigns and customization and lead to increasing the cost of the vehicle.
There is thus a need for an improvement in the way passenger experience is provided.